Not Even Death
by ryan hatton
Summary: A story about a child's troubles living with the men who killed his father, and his subconscious need for vengeance. And Fighting for the love his friends


The star filled sky smiled down on the two soldiers, their mission was complete. They stood over the fallen target, a pool of blood spread under him. I was so close to them, i could hear the taller mans breath, and the shorter mans grunts of approval, of their work I did not know. I glanced around, Many men had died protecting their target, my father. Sure he was not... a safe man, so many had received the business end of a sniper rifle after receiving the kiss of death.  
I got up, but i was crouched low, still behind the my hiding place. I slipped, and I crashed to the ground. "Salem, ones still alive kill'm." A storm of gunfire came my way. I slid back behind my hiding place. I shouted over the hail of lead, "stop shooting, I'm unarmed!"  
"prove it!" The taller shouted, whom i guessed was Salem. I thrust my hands above my hiding spot, and i slowly stood. "Oh my god, we just almost shot a kid!" the shorter said, disdain in his voice.  
"Rios, this is not good" not good at all Salem stammered out. I couldn't tell what their expressions where, due to the masks covering their faces. The amount of armor these to where carrying astounded me, it must have been at least 75 pounds, and they where moving around moments earlier like it weighed nothing."Kid what's your name?" Rios asked concern in his voice.  
"My name..." I contemplated giving a fake, deciding against it. "Is Ryan."  
"Well, Ryan, we are so sorry we did this in front of you." Salem said no emotion in his voice.  
"You're sorry! What a lie, you're getting paid! You just killed my father and the best you can say is SORRY! What is wrong with you?" I was on the verge of tears, my being trembling; i just yelled at men armed to the teeth, i thought i was going to die.  
I approached them, quivering. They thought i wasn't a threat, they wouldn't shoot, if they where to kill me they would have already.  
"So what are you going to do now Kid?" Salem said.  
"Well, my dad knew he was gonna get killed at some point, and he said i would know what to do."

Chapter 2

Many years had passed sense my father had died. Rios and Salem had taken me under their wing and I had forgiven them, I was pretty much an orphan before then so it didn't bother me much. They where doing their jobs, and besides I had an entirely new career ahead of me, they where ex army rangers, and I wanted to pursue a career in the field anyway. So, I asked them to train me, from then on from my ninth birthday to my thirteenth was non stop training. My old form, mostly fat, had been shed; I was now the poster child for the military. Salem loved his conspiracies and only did what he did for money. Rios was different, yes he loved the money, but the thrill of the hunt was what drove him through. I connected rather well with both, and I really honestly liked the trade I had made. From crime boss father who was never around to some really great friends and mentors.

I was on my way to school when my phone rang wildly in my pocket, I checked it and I recognized the number, Rios, "Hey Ryan, me and Salem are gonna be off country for a couple of days."

"I got it, what's the mission this time?" I said, bored.

"Classified, but I can tell you when we get back." I hung up knowing he was done, and I joined my group of what I called friends. My closest friend saw me coming first and did a quick salute. I smiled at the thought, he was far to… lanky to be in the military, and he had plans to go either way. Next to him stood Nathan, a wide grin spread on his face. I didn't even pay attention to him, I was concerned with the girl who stood semi far away from him, she was the girl that always seemed to elude you. The type that wasn't above it all, and she still found away to be aloof. She frowned at me and I cast my glance downward. She always found a way to embarrass me without even a word. Her disapproval killed me inside and I felt stupid but, I just couldn't shake my feelings. "Ryan, your almost late!" Kristina, the girl, teased. No one knew what my "guardians" did, and I really wanted to tell all of them, but I just was afraid they would hate me for it.

"You gonna talk or what?" Kristina continued.

"Not really Kris." We all confirmed to silence as we walked into our homeroom. The day passed in a blur. I stood outside the door waiting for Kristina and the rest. As we walked home I was totally silent. They continued to talk and I was rather distant as it was. We reached my home and I walked onto the doorstep. I turned at the door and watched them walk off. I threw my stuff inside and I jumped the fence into my backyard. I glanced around and I began working on different things, acrobatics, cover and concealment and hand to hand combat against the wind. Hours later, the sun was descending and my clothes where soaked in sweat. I opened the screen door and went inside, the air conditioning battered me and I shivered. I went into my room, and promptly took a shower. As soon as I got out I fell into my bed and dozed for awhile. My dreams where scrambled in a mess of images. First me about 5 my short hair spiked, then me at 10 grime covering my face and a crumpled heap in the background, Kris flashed across my dreams and disappeared, finally a man that resembled me stood over two familiar bodies, covered in blood. In the corner sat a girl. Her hair so black it seemed purple, fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes a shining blue that startled my dreaming shape into waking me up.


End file.
